Journal
by Lirys
Summary: "Hermione Granger n'avait jamais réussi à tenir de journal intime"...
1. Chapter 1

Bon, une première partie d'un grand texte que je garde dans mon ordi depuis quelques mois. L'histoire se déroule sur quelques petits passages de la vie d'Hermione... Je ne vous en dis pas plus : Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger n'avait jamais réussit à tenir de journal intime. Sa mère lui achetait pourtant de très jolis cahiers, avec des feuilles si douces qu'Hermione ne pouvait s'empécher de les toucher, émerveillée. Mais elle ne les noircissait pas immédiatement. Elle réfléchissait longtemps à la façon dont elle pourrait commencer, tournant et retournant dans sa tête les mots les plus importants qu'elle connaissait, ceux qu'elle découvrait en cachette dans les livres de ses parents. Et quand enfin elle appliquait studieusement ses premiers mots sur le papier si délicat, son coeur débordait de joie. La pensée de son journal l'attendant le soir, caché soigneusement dans sa chambre, la grisait pendant des jours. Et puis, inévitablement, le problème habituel revenait. Hermione Granger était une enfant très sérieuse ; ses parents disaient toujours en plaisantant qu'elle était la plus adulte de la famille, ce qui ne manquait jamais de lui arracher un sourire géné. De fait, rien d'étonnant à ce que la petite fille soit résolue à relater soigneusement chaque seconde de sa vie dans son journal, et à consigner absolument tous les détails de chaque jour qui passait. Seulement voilà, l'initiative même la désespérait complétement au bout de quelques jours. Lassée, elle abandonnait le journal dans un vieux coffre d'où il ne ressortait jamais plus.<p>

Mais la vraie raison, ce qui la génait réellement, le genre de constat que l'on relègue dans un coin poussièreux tout au fond de son cerveau, c'était qu'elle n'avait finalement rien d'intéressant à raconter. Elle devait bien se faire à l'idée : sa vie ressemblait en tous points à celle d'une petite anglaise typique. Seulement cela lui paraissait totalement insensé. La petite Hermione Granger révait secrétement d'amis fantastiques, de confidences échangées pendant des heures, son coeur s'emballait à la pensée des découvertes qu'elle pourrait faire dans un monde ou tout ne serait pas si banal, elle priait pour que des gens s'intéressent à elle, elle la jeune surdouée solitaire aux grandes dents. Au fond d'elle, elle en était certaine, ou voulait tellement y croire, des aventures aussi palpitantes que celles des héroïnes de ses romans préférés l'attendaient.

Et puis, sa vie entière se trouva bouleversée quand un homme à la longue barbe blanche apparut un jour chez elle, messager d'une très, très, grande nouvelle. Après cela, Hermione se dit qu'elle avait peut être sa chance de vivre des choses extraordinaires, elle aussi.

**oooooooooooooooo**

L'alumette s'éteignit. Encore une fois. Hermione tendit machinalement la main pour prendre sa baguette, puis se souvint, et elle perdit le souffle une seconde. Elle tatonna fébrilement tout autour d'elle, sentant des larmes lui piquer les yeux. La panique la gagnait lentement. Elle ne supportait plus le noir, ces derniers temps. Entendant un bruit sourd, elle comprit que la boite d'allumette était tombée, et ce fut trop. Elle éclata en sanglot en se recroquevillant sur le lit inconfortable, hoquetant comme une enfant.

De l'extérieur lui parvint la voix inquiète et mesurée d'Harry :

-Hermione ?

Elle ne répondit pas et retint ses pleurs en reniflant. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler. Elle se roula en boule, la gorge serrée, emmitouflée dans un pull que Ron avait oublié et qui avait depuis longtemps perdu son odeur. Elle s'essuya le visage avec la manche trop grande pour elle ; tant pis si elle la salissait. Après tout, qu'est ce qui avait encore de l'importance ? Elle avait compris maintenant que ce qu'ils faisaient ne les méneraient à rien. Ron était parti. Parti. Et elle aurait dû partir avec lui. Leur cause était vouée à l'échec, il n'y avait qu'à voir comme la recherche à Godric's Hollow s'était terminée. Ils avaient un horcruxe, qu'ils ne savaient pas comment détruire, et tous les autres étaient introuvables. Elle eut un ricanement noir. Elle aurait dû partir avec Ron. Elle lui aurait dit tout ce qu'elle ressentait, et ils auraient profité du temps qu'ils leur restait. Ensemble. Elle serra les poings. Maintenant elle était sûre qu'elle ne le reverrait plus. Harry et elle se feraient tuer lors d'une stupide escapade soit disant utile et Ron ne les retrouverait jamais. Elle n'avait même plus sa baguette. C'était Harry qui s'en servait maintenant, ce cher, cher Harry. Elle voyait la lumière pâle du sortilège Lumos à travers le pan ouvert de la tente. Hermione ferma les yeux, et se forca à respirer lentement. Elle était injuste. Elle se souvint de ses rêves d'enfant, de ses désirs d'aventures. Quelle idiotie, quelle désillusion. Rien n'était comme elle avait pu l'imaginer. Rien n'était beau, palpitant ou enviable. Elle était là, pitoyable, se bercant doucement dans son lit, étouffée de rancoeur.

Prise d'une brusque résolution, elle ôta lentement le collier contenant l'horcruxe et immédiatement, elle fut bourellée de remord. Comment avait elle pu penser tout cela ? Harry était son meilleur ami. C'était elle qui avait choisit de le suivre, elle et personne d'autre. Lui aussi était découragé, elle le savait. Ils avaient tellement espéré de leur incursion à Godric's Hollow, et ils n'en étaient que plus déçus et en colère. L'absence de Ron n'arrangeait rien. Harry et elle s'évitaient, ils n'étaient ni l'un ni l'autre de compagnie agréable. Et si elle même se sentait perdue sans sa baguette, celle d'Harry était complétement _cassée_. Hermione frissonna. Résolue, elle se leva dans le noir en tatonnant jusqu'à trouver ce qu'elle cherchait : son petit sac en perle. Elle allait relire le livre légué par Dumbledore. Elle avait sûrement laissé passer quelque chose, un indice lui avait forcément échappé. Elle ramassa les alumettes en passant et s'installa sur la petite table après avoir allumé l'antique lampe à huile. Elle fouilla dans son sac, s'orientant au toucher jusqu'à effleurer ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle referma les doigts sur le livre. Seulement, en le sortant, elle se rendit compte que oui, c'était un livre, mais pas celui qu'elle cherchait. Intriguée, elle le feuilleta : les pages étaient toutes blanches. Un journal. Elle s'étonna. Elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir inclu un journal dans ses bagages, mais puisqu'il était là... Un étrange frisson, délicieux, la parcourut. Elle allait pouvoir consigner toutes ses découvertes à l'intérieur. Les yeux rouges, elle farfouilla longtemps dans son sac à la recherche d'une plume puis d'encre, et son coeur palpitait d'impatience. Elle entendit Harry s'agiter à l'extérieur, elle retint son souffle, mais il ne se manifesta pas. Il devait ruminer de bien sombres pensées, à l'instar d'elle même. Elle sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge -encore-.

D'un geste lent et mesuré, elle attrappa sa plume et la trempa dans la petit pot d'encre. Le geste si familier ramena une fois de plus des souvenirs en rafale, auquels Ron était irrémédiablement associé. Poudlard lui manquait tellement... Elle renifla. Elle se trouvait pathétique. Depuis quand était elle si mélodramatique ? Ginny se serait moquée d'elle, elle en était certaine.

Hermione laissa tomber une goutte d'encre sur le papier. Elle hésitait, finalement. Et si le journal tombait entre des mains mal attentionnées ? Et si... Le souvenir du journal de Jedusor lui arracha une grimace. Non décidemment, elle ferait mieux d'abandonner le cahier ici, de ne pas y toucher. Elle était déchirée, elle avait tellement envie... Un imperceptible fourmillement dans le ventre la décida. Elle glissa ses premiers mots, et ce simple fait la fit se sentir si bien, si légère, qu'elle continua. Elle écrivit son désaroi, ses envies contradictoires, sa peur, et bien d'autres choses qu'elle pensait ne jamais pouvoir ressentir. Elle écrivit encore, encore et encore, épanchant son coeur comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait.

Harry, exténué, vint chercher l'horcruxe et prendre quelques heures de sommeil aux première lueurs de l'aube. Il chercha Hermione des yeux, légèrement alarmé en ne la voyant pas endormie sur le lit, et la trouva assoupie, la tête sur la petite table. Il eut un mince sourire. Dans son sommeil, elle avait la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte et un air serein qu'il ne lui connaissait plus. Une tâche d'encre s'étalait sur sa joue. Attendrit, il s'approcha d'elle en veillant à ne pas faire de bruit et glissa ses doigts dans la chevelure emmélée de sa meilleure amie. Un instant, il revit la petite Hermione de leur première année, si petite, frèle, et pourtant si forte. Elle n'avait pas changé. Abandonnant l'idée de la réveiller, il s'assit et la regarda avec lassitude, notant ses yeux rouges, gonflés, et son visage strié de fines égratignures. Il courba la tête sous la vague de culpabilité qui l'envahit, les pensées brouillées par la fatigue. Qu'est ce qu'il fallait donc faire ? Quelle était la bonne attitude à adopter ? Il n'en savait rien, il n'en savait fichtrement rien ! Ron avait eu raison de partir, Harry devait l'admettre malgré la rancune et le vide qu'il ressentait. Le piège se refermait lentement sur eux et il ne pouvait plus que se résoudre à attendre le moment où l'air viendrait à manquer.

Il releva la tête en sentant une pression sur sa main, et rencontra les yeux d'Hermione, embués de sommeil, mais si lumineux. Aussitôt une once d'espoir s'insinua dans son coeur. Il n'était pas seul. Il avait Hermione, sa meilleure amie, son pilier, son soutien. Il ne savait ce qu'il aurait fait sans elle.

Le regard d'Hermione quitta celui d'Harry un instant pour se stopper brusquement sur un épais carnet de cuir marron. Elle referma dessus ses doigts pâle en un geste possessif. Harry, curieux, chercha les yeux de son amie et l'interrogea silencieusement. Elle eut un regard agressif avant de se décrisper et d'hausser les épaules d'un air indifférent, sans parvenir à retenir un sourire fugace. Très bien, c'était son secret, pensa-t-il, légèrement véxé. Il ne chercherait pas à savoir. De toute manière, il n'était pas en état de percer les mystères de la vie féminine.

-Mione, il faut surveiller le campement.

Elle se leva d'un bond, remarquant seulement la fatigue d'Harry et ouvrit la bouche, sur le point de le sermonner avec cet air si sévère qui la caractérisait quand il la coupa en plein élan :

-Où est l'horcruxe ?

Elle indiqua le lit d'un geste, toute énergie l'abandonnant déja. Tandis qu'elle enfilait une veste, il s'approcha d'elle, et, mû par l'impulsion du moment, lui planta un baiser sur la joue. Elle eut un pâle mais franc sourire, qui illumina ses yeux, dorés dans la lumière de l'aube, et il sentit son coeur se gonfler de tendresse. Lui prenant doucement sa baguette des mains, Hermione chuchota, mutine :

-Allez, file au lit, je veillerais sur toi, monsieur le grand Harry Potter.

Emmitouflé dans ses draps, Harry se demanda vaguement encore une fois ce que cachait le carnet d'Hermione, avant de sombrer dans une lourde torpeur.

* * *

><p>Déja, si vous avez tout lu, merci beaucoup, j'espère que ça vous à plût ! Si vous souhaitez une suite... Une petite review pour me le dire ? Grazie, Ciao bambino !<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Alors, une petite suite qui arrive bien après le chapitre 1 aha, et pourtant je l'avais écris il y a bien longtemps ! Je pensais simplement cloturer ce chapitre d'une autre manière mais après avoir retourné des dizaines de scénarios dans ma tête (oui oui), j'ai décidé de finir comme ça. J'espère que vous allez apprécier !

* * *

><p>Ronald Weasley se sentait dépassé par les évenements. Il porta une main à son front moite. Pourquoi Hermione n'était elle jamais là quand on avait besoin d'elle ? Entrant en trombe dans la salle de bain, il soupira. Même un étage plus bas que sa fille, il l'entendait toujours gémir. Il ouvrit sans douceur les portes de l'armoire à pharmacie et commença à la vider, scrutant chaque recoin avec un air méfiant. Où ces fichus pansements se trouvaient ils ? Nerveusement, il analysait tout ce qui était à sa portée, jusqu'à ce que tous les produits que l'armoire contenait soient étalés sur le sol. Il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence, la boite qui le sauverait ne se trouvait pas parmis eux. Merveilleux, il n'était pas plus avancé, et en plus, il faudrait qu'il range tout avant le retour d'Hermione. Il imaginait déja son air consterné devant le bazar qu'il avait réussit à faire en si peu de temps. Il trembla légèrement, bien résolu à présent à dire à sa fille qu'elle n'avait <em>vraiment<em> besoin de pansement sur la cheville. Merlin, pleurait il comme un bébé, lui, quand il avait mal quelque part ? Non, mais sa fille, elle, était _encore_ un bébé. Enfin, presque. Eh bien... il faudrait qu'elle grandisse. Elle pouvait bien aller se coucher sans pansement, elle n'en mourrait pas, qu'il sâche !

Il hésitait, et les cris de Rose s'amplifièrent. Il jeta rapidement un regard de la dernière chance à l'intérieur de l'armoire, mais les maigres espoirs qu'il nourrissait encore furent atténantis. Il se détourna, le moral au fond des orteils.

Il ne savait pas tenir tête à sa fille. Ce petit monstre lui faisait faire ce qu'elle voulait rien qu'en battant des cils ou en lui offrant un sourire éblouissant, qu'elle avait hérité de sa mère. Ah, son sourire ! Sa frimousse se plissait et elle dévoilait ses petites dents, qui le faisaient fondre.

Mais par dessus tout, ses yeux s'illuminaient, comme ceux d'Hermione quand il l'éffleurait, lui racontait une plaisanterie ou lui disait qu'il l'aimait. Cette dernière d'ailleurs trouvait qu'il gâtait trop Rose. Peut être. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Sa petite fille était si adorable qu'il s'émerveillait chaque jour qu'elle fûsse de lui. Enfin, ce soir, la qualifier d'adorable était peut être un peu pousser. La mort dans l'âme, il avança lentement vers les cris.

Il parcourait le couloir menant à la chambre de Rose quand il stoppa net. N'avait il pas vu... Mais oui ! Il dévala les escaliers, traversa la salle de bain en deux enjambées et arréta sa course devant l'armoire à pharmacie, se retrouvant à la même place que quelques minutes auparavant. Il eut un sourire satisfait. Ron était distrait, certes, mais pas aveugle.

Un petit renfoncement, d'une couleur légèrement différente du reste de l'armoire était visible. Le jeune homme s'étonna, ne l'ayant jamais remarqué. D'un autre coté, comment aurait il pu le remarquer ? Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'observer tous ses placards d'un air soupçonneux, merlin merci. Il resta septique quelque seconde, puis se précipita dans sa chambre pour chercher sa baguette. Il murmura un "revelio" presque inaudible, et il put alors voir clairement la fente. Interdit, il essaya un sort pour décoller le renfoncement, et attendit. Comme rien ne se passait, il testa tout ceux qui lui passaient par la tête. Il persista quelque temps, avant de s'arréter, déçu. Ca ne marchait pas, et les cris de Rose lui donnaient un mal de crâne atrôce. Ah, par tous les diables, n'allait elle donc jamais se taire ? Ron pensa que la petite avait autant de souffle que sa mère, et il eut un pâle sourire amusé. Abandonnant là son travail, il monta lentement les escaliers, eut une inspiration et fit un détour par sa chambre pour prendre un drap et s'en couvrir. Sur le palier de la chambre de Rose, il émit un long gémissement sonore en faisant bouger le drap. Sa fille se tut, retenant son souffle, et eut finalement un soupir hautain en comprenant qui se cachait derrière. Ron n'y prit pas garde, avancant lentement vers le lit.

-Papa, je sais que c'est toi, arrète, c'est pas drôle.

Il continua, puis se stoppa juste devant le lit de la fillette. Là, il se débarrassa du drap et sauta sur le lit en criant. Rose hurla, puis elle émit des gloussements presque hystériques quand Ron la chatouilla sur le ventre. Les grandes mains de son père pouvaient faire rire Rose plus que toutes autre chose. Il le savait et ne perdait jamais une occasion de lui arracher des éclats de rire. Sa fille était bien trop sérieuse. Il la chatouilla jusqu'à ce qu'elle le supplie en riant d'arréter, exténuée. Quand le calme revint, Ron resta encore un peu pour lui raconter une histoire, puis alluma une veilleuse, la borda, lui posa un baiser sur le front et sortit doucement. Il s'attarda un temps sur le palier, avec un sourire fier et aimant. Au moins, il avait réussit à lui faire oublier ces pansements maudis.

Vautré dans le canapé du salon, Ron ne prétait aucune attention au film qui passait sur la télévision allumée. L'idée du ménage à faire dans la salle de bain le préoccupait, l'empéchant de se concentrer. Quelle plaie ! Au moins il pourrait s'aider d'un peu de magie. Renoncant à l'idée de comprendre quelque chose au film -un film français, et moldu en plus ! Il ne voyait décidement pas ce qu'Hermione y trouvait d'intéressant-, il éteignit l'écran.

Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du petit renfoncement de l'armoire. Il y avait forcément une solution pour séparer la plaque ajoutée à l'armoire ! Assis en tailleur, au milieu des objets médicaux en tous genres, Ron réfléchissait. Puis soudain, l'idée lui vint. Elle lui sembla si évidente qu'il se demanda comment il avait pu ne pas y penser plus tôt. Il courut à la cuisine et y prit un couteau fin. De retour dans la salle d'eau, il appuya fort le couteau contre le bord de l'armoire, le bout faisant pression sur la plaquette. Le jeune homme força quelques instants, et il allait renoncer quand il entendit un léger "clic". Ravi et excité, il repoussa brusquement le bout de plaqué, et pût voir alors, coincé contre le mur, un épais carnet de cuir marron. Intrigué, il s'en saisit. Qu'est ce que ça faisait là ? Le cahier était rugueux sous ses doigts. Il l'ouvrit doucement, et reconnu immédiatement l'écriture d'Hermione. Quoi, qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ? Il remarqua une date, la fixa et comprit : Un journal. L'année où Hermione avait commencé à écrire était celle où Harry, Hermione et Ron étaient partis à la chasse aux horcruxes. Il eut un soupir quand des souvenirs l'assaillirent. Il tourna les pages, regarda avec curiosité la date inscrite sur la dernière ; elle remontait à la semaine précédente. Le journal avait manifestement subit plusieurs fois un sort de rallongement, réussi certes, mais c'était celui d'Hermione après tout. Une curiosité sans nom envahit Ron. Ses yeux commencèrent à survoler les lignes quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il referma le journal d'un coup sec, horrifié. Il avait l'impression que son contact lui brulait les doigts. Il remit soigneusement le journal dans sa cachette, la referma, et rangea les produits sans même y penser, l'esprit en ébullition. Il lui semblait soudain ne pas si bien connaître Hermione. Elle tenait un journal depuis plusieurs années et lui ne le savait même pas. Qui savait ce qu'elle pouvait y consigner ? Un pincement de jalousie vint le tarauder et il eut un rire nerveux. N'importe quoi, il s'imaginait vraiment n'importe quoi ! Il la connaissait mieux que personne, il avait confiance en elle, il l'aimait. Oh ça oui, il l'aimait !

* * *

><p>Ron aime Hermione. N'est-il pas mignon ? En tout cas, merci énormément d'avoir lu, un verdict ? :)<p> 


End file.
